1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning system for chimneys such as might be found with art in class 15, subclasses 162, 163, 242, 243 and/or 249 of the United States patent classification system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exemplifying some of the most pertinent known prior art chimney cleaning systems are U.S. Pat. Nos. 363,893 (Harvey); 764,265 (Wensauer); and 4,138,758 (Dodge et al). According to the prior art, chimney cleaning systems generally comprise a traveling cleaning element installed in a chimney with a pulley and chain or cable to facilitate movement thereof up and down the chimney during cleaning operations. In both the Harvey and the Dodge et al cleaning systems, a pulley block is mounted at the top of the chimney with a chain or cable extending therearound and a cleaning element attached thereon for up and down movement to clean the chimney. A lower guide pulley is not provided by Dodge et al to control lateral force components on the chain or cable. In Harvey a thimble is installed to provide a modicum of lateral control of the cable. In Wensauer, a lower pulley with an operating crank is installed in the chimney on a mounting bracket which appears to be limited in width to that of the chimney.